


Mac + Sunburn

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: When Mac gets sunburnt after a mission, Jack has to take care of him as he recovers from a fever.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Mac + Sunburn

They were in downtown LA for the mission, on the hottest day of the year.   
"Hoss, you sure you are going to be alright?" Mac sighed.  
"I've rarely gotten sunburnt before, why would this time be any different?"   
"Because it's the hottest day of the year, you haven't put any sun cream on and you are in a short-sleeve shirt, which, I got to say, is freaking me out a little." Mac sighed even deeper.  
"I'll be fine, Jack."

He wasn't fine.

"Damn it." Mac ran the cold water of the shower over his arms, all the way up to shoulders and over the back of his neck. The cold water was helping a little with the heat and the pain so Mac thought nothing of it. 

The next day when he woke up, it was bad. His head was throbbing, his throat felt sore and he was very sweaty. Groaning, Mac stat up and tried to open his eyes but the light from his bedroom window hurt them too much. Mac turned away from the light and tried walking to the door but walked into the doorway by mistake, sending more throbbing through his head. 

He bought his hand up to his head but stopped when it caused tension on other parts of his skin on his arm. He stepped into the darker hallway and looked at his arm to nothing but red.   
"Oh, crap." 

Mac quickly but painfully got dressed and googled how to reduce the heat and pain from sunburn whilst downing a mug of water. On his way into work, he stopped off and bought aloe vera after sun. He slathered some on to his skin in the car park before rolling his sleeves down and heading into work. 

Mac wasn't sure how long he could hide it, even with the air conditioning on, it was still far too hot at Pheonix. He was already very dehydrated and a little disorientated, he didn't need extra heat on top of his burning skin. He could already feel himself burning up. 

Luckily for him, everyone else was burning up too so he blended in perfectly.   
"What took you so long, blondie?" Mac threw his hands up to apologise.   
"Sorry, sorry, left late."   
"Don't worry, man, you didn't miss much other than Matty telling us it's Wednesday so it's-" Mac groaned and interrupted Bozer.   
"It's paperwork day." 

It took two hours before it was becoming too much for Mac to cope with. He had been trying to drink as much water as possible but it's hard to rehydrate yourself when you are already severely dehydrated and can't stop sweating from the heat. Mac stood up to refill his drink once again but this time dehydration got the better of him and he collapsed. 

"Mac!" Jack dropped to his side and rolled him. Bozer joined the pair and placed a hand on his sweaty head.  
"He's burning up, we need to take him to the medical wing." Jack nodded his head and picked up Mac bridal style.   
"Man, I have got to get him to start eating more. He's too damn skinny."

The pair jogged to the medical wing, Bozer went ahead of Jack, got the door and yelled for help.  
"Hey, we need a hand over here!" A nurse bought a bed over for Jack to place Mac on.   
"What happened?"   
"He just suddenly collapsed. I think he's just dehydrated and a too hot." The nurse gestured to a room the group was passing before stating.  
"He wouldn't be the first." In the room sat a few people with fans on their faces and saline drips in their hands. "We'll start a line and get his temperature down." 

Bozer left to inform Matty and Riley of what had happened, leaving Jack outside of Mac's room as they prepared him. They were putting him into thinner clothes to help bring his temperature down. Right at the wrong moment, Jack decided he'd go and get himself some water to cool himself down. 

As Jack headed around the corner of the medical wing, out of earshot, the nurse discovered Mac's sunburn.   
"That'll explain his high temperature." The nurse stuck her head out of the door to tell Jack but he wasn't there. She went to fetch more nurses to help apply a cooling gel to his skin. 

By the time Jack came back with a few water bottles in his arms, Mac was in a hospital with a line in the back of his hand and something slimly on his arms. Jack pushed the door open and was hit with a smell he couldn't quite identify. He approached a still unconscious Mac and saw the state of his skin.   
"Hoss..."   
"We have managed to bring his temperature down and get fluids into him but his temperature is still a little high. With time and treating his sunburn, it'll come down." Jack sighed.   
"If only he'd told us." 

It was another few hours and another bag of saline before Mac woke up. Still feeling the effects of dehydration, Mac groaned at the bright lights above him.   
"Hey, man. Nice of you to join the real world again. How's that head of yours?"Mac reached a hand to his head but regretted it as the throbbing was still there a little.   
"Better. What happened?" Jack sighed.  
"You passed out from dehydration and a fever. Why didn't you tell us about the sunburn, man?" Mac was confused, how did he know about the sunburn? Mac tilted his head to face Jack only to see he was wearing a hospital gown.   
"Damn it." He muttered under his breath silently. "I'm a grown man, Jack. I know how to deal with sunburn."   
"Evidently not, man. You still have a high temperature but they have treated the sunburn so you are free to go home."   
"Oh thank god." Mac stood up a little too quickly and he went light-headed. Jack stood up to support him but Mac brushed him off. "No, no. I'm okay." 

Mac managed to get changed and get to his car before he had to stop to let the pain fade. He sat and thought if it was a good idea if he drove home in the heat and blistering sun. Deciding against driving home, Mac called himself a taxi. The ride in the taxi wasn't bad but it was very hot and very bright which didn't help Mac's condition. 

Mac stumbled through the door of his house, he needed more water. He stumbled his way to the skin and grabbed the cup he had left on the countertop earlier to fill up with water. He got it down him as fast as he could before splashing himself in the face with some cold water, which gave him chills. 

Shakily, Mac went to the couch to lie down but tripped on the way. Before he hit the floor, Jack managed to catch him.  
"Alright, let's get you on the couch, man." Mac groans as Jack picked him up a little.   
"Where'd you even come from?"   
"When I saw your jeep in the car park I knew it was bad so I tailed the taxi." Jack laid Mac on the couch, being careful of his head and his arms. "I'm going to get you a short sleeve shirt to keep your temperature down." Mac groaned in response again as he gt comfy on the couch. 

It took Jack a couple of minutes to get Mac to sit up and a few more minutes to get the old, sweat covered shirt off and the new clean one on. Jack went around the house, closing all of the curtains and opening all the windows to try to keep the house cool. It was almost evening so it would start to get cooler anyway. Jack didn't leave Mac alone for a minute, he bought him chilled water every half an hour despite Mac's irritability. He bought him a bucket in case he needed to throw up, he took him soup that Bozer had made and dropped around. He applied after-sun to Mac's arms and shoulders every hour to help take the heat and redness away. 

Mac spent the night on the couch with Jack sat at the foot of it, ready to deal with any with Mac threw at him. But by morning, Mac was back on his feet with only a little dehydration to drink away, muscle fatigue to sleep off and an annoyed Jack to deal with.  
"Why didn't say anything?"   
"Becuase I didn't think it was that bad, I'm grown up. I can deal with my own sunburn." Jack gave him his signature 'I doubt that but I'm not going to push' look that Mac had seen all too often. "Next time I will tell you, okay?"  
"No, because there's not going to be a next time. I'm going to make sure you are wearing suncream, even if we are in the freezing cold. I'm going to be carrying a bottle on me at all times." Mac smiled and laughed.  
"Alright, whatever man." 


End file.
